Power Rangers Super Twin Samurai
by Outsiders.Greaser.Girl
Summary: Sequel to Power Rangers Twin Samurai. Veronica and Victoria are back with this story. The Nighlok are getting stronger, but so are they. They will have to now work twice as hard to finally defeat Master Xandred. You have to read that story before this one to understand this one though. Rated T to be safe.
1. Meeting Jack and Jackie

A/N: So long time since I've written about this. Hope I'm still good. Please Review. Thank you to adventuremaker16 for an idea for this story. I am open to any ideas that anyone may have about any of my stories. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

On a cliff Mia and Kevin were training with their weapons.

"You Moogers are going down!" Kevin yelled and he shot a few arrows from his Hydro Bow at a dummy with a Moogers face on it.

"Sky Fan!" Mia also yelled, hitting another dummy down with her Sky Fan.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Mike and Emily raced through town, Mike on a skateboard and Emily on rollerblades. They did a few tricks until Mike ran into a railing and slid down it until the bottom where he stopped.

"Mike! Over here!" Emily yelled and Mike got off the railing. He walked over to Emily and couldn't believe what he saw.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Jayden was in the Shiba House yard practicing fighting when his samuraizer rang. He listened to what they had to say and said, "I'll be right there."

He raced into the house to get changed. Victoria and Veronica were sitting in the common room and he came in, finding them.

"Hey bowl head." Veronica joked, referring to his haircut.

Jayden, as usual, waved off the comment and said, "Victoria, come with me. Veronica stay here."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Just do it." Jayden said as Victoria followed him out of the house.

Veronica shrugged it off and went back to reading something on her phone when the doorbell rang. Two teenagers, about the age of 15, were standing there, dressed in odd clothing and had bright hair. The girl had blue hair, and the boy had bright orange hair. They each had a bag slung over their shoulders. The girl handed her some mail.

"Thanks umm..." Veronica said.

"I'm Jackie and this is my twin brother Jack. We just started delivering mail." The girl said, gesturing to the bags and her brother.

"Cool, I'm Veronica. I have a twin too. My sister Victoria and we have an older brother named Jayden."

"That's so cool. Maybe we can be friends." Jackie said, her eyes gleaming.

"Umm.. yeah, that'd be cool. Listen I have to go. See you tomorrow?" Veronica said.

"Yeah." Jack said coldly. Jackie hit him on the shoulder before giving Veronica an apologetic look as they walked away. After they were gone, Veronica went out to follow Jayden and Veronica.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Emily stared at a pool of Sanzu water. The four samurai didn't like this at all. It mean't that the Nighlok were closer than ever to getting what they wanted; to take over earth. Jayden and Victoria walked over to the with Veronica in front. She had caught up to them earlier and was pissed off at them for not telling her or bringing her along. She was the leader and was going to get to see it first. Kevin walked up to her and before he had a chance to say anything, she spoke, "How bad is it?"

"You're going to have to take a look and judge for yourself." Kevin said. She walked over and kneeled by the Sanzu water, with Jayden and Victoria joining her.

"I was afraid this would happen." Victoria said.

Veronica picked up a stick and put it in the water. It burned instantly. "Sanzu River water." She concluded.

Kevin shook his head, "This is not good."

"We've seen the Netherworld break through to ours before." Emily said, trying to help the situation.

Jayden nodded, "We know, bit this much water is really dangerous." He said, holding the stick his sister put in the water.

"With pools like these, the Nighlok can rehydrate without going back to the Sanzu River." Victoria sighed.

"Guys!" Mia shouted, "Over here!"

The rangers ran over to her, "Last time this happened, Mentor said it was a sign that the Nighlok are growing stronger." Kevin remembered.

"Umm.. It gets worse. Look," Mia said pointing towards the ground, "Footprints."

The ranger followed the footprints. "What about the other puddles?" Kevin asked.

"We'll find those cracks and plug them up too." Jayden answered.

Mike looked at the footprints, "These footprints are definitely Nighlok."

"But no Gap Sensor went off." Mia said, wondering how they could have missed it.

"I don't think it came through a Gap recently." Veronica said, sitting on the railing with Victoria.

"Yeah," Victoria agreed, "This Nighlok has obviously been here a while."

Kevin realized something, "The Nighlok must have been using those pools of Sanzu Water to keep from drying out."

Emily came up to them, "Guys, the footprints lead into the forest." She said, startling the rangers. She had been looking for footprints a bit away from the others and found the prints led into the forest.

Due to Emily frightening her, Victoria fell off the railing, bring her sister with her after trying to grab her arm to keep from falling.

"Ow." They both groaned. They rangers smiled in amusement, but went to help the twins up.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Jack and Jackie walked through the forest, trying to find their way back to their small apartment. They saw some animals running and then saw a huge monster walk through the forest. Jack's eyes widened. He knew he needed to protect Jackie. It was his job as her brother. The monster saw them and roared. Jackie screamed and froze. She was terrified. Jack picked her up and put her on his shoulders as he ran away from the monster that was blasting them with lasers. Jack got hit in the leg and fell down. Unfortunately, they fell down a ravine, tumbling until they hit the bottom with a large thud. Jac was unconscious and injured badly, but Jackie was hardly scraped. Jack had protected her during their fall. She was stunned though and didn't move from her spot on the ground until the monster went away. She quickly went over to Jack and tried to wake him up. She wasn't going to and couldn't leave with out him. She had no one else, because Jack and Jackie's parents were killed a few years earlier in a plane crash.

* * *

A/N: So Jack and Jackie aren't my OC's. They are adventuremaker16's. Oh and adventuremaker16, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fortunately I came up with an idea for them in the first chapter. I loved your idea for them. I wanted you guys to know who came up with them. Thank you to adventuremaker16 and thank you to my viewers.


	2. Completing The Black Box

A/N: So this is part 2 of Super Samurai and its going to be a bit long because I'm only 6 minutes into the episode from the last chapter and I'm going to try to finish it. Thank you and please review!

* * *

At the Dock, Antonio was fishing and listening to music, as usual when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Sorry man, can't talk." He yelled to the person, over his music, "I've got a big one on the line!" The person sighed and put something in front of his face. He quickly dropped his fishing rod and turned around to face him, "Mentor." He took off his headphones, "Somethings happened."

Mentor nodded and handed him the item he had held in front of his face: the Black Box, "Jayden called. Programing the Black Box can wait no longer."

"I'll get to work on it right away." Antonio said. He packed up his things and ran over to the Shiba house, leaving his things in the yard. He went into the indoor dojo with the door closed. He set it down on a table and looked at it from afar. He remembered the last time he had programed the Black Box. He was exhausted and sore. He didn't want to go through that again, but if it meant saving the world he would. He pointed his samuraizer towards the Black Box and started putting symbols in it to try to finish it. It lifted up but fell back onto the table. Antonio slumped his shoulders and anger.

"Come on." He muttered to himself, "You can do this."

~Super Twin Samurai~

Mike knelt down and touched the ground and concentrated for a few seconds.

"Have you lost the trail?" Jayden asked.

Mike looked up and started to walk, "Follow me." Victoria smiled.

"Good job Mike." She praised her boyfriend.

"Yeah, these footprints disappeared a while back." Kevin said.

"The forest is my turf. I can still track him." Mike explained as they came to the end of the forest where they saw the other side Panorama city. They heard screams and ran towards the city, seeing Arachinator attacking the city. They morphed and ran towards Arachinator. They got into a brief battle before Arachinator ran away while they were down. The others started to back to the house, but Veronica stopped. She thought she had heard something.

"Veronica!" Jayden yelled. She was snapped out of her thoughts and continued running.

~Super Twin Samurai~

"Help! Help!" Jackie yelled. She hadn't found a way out and her brother was still unconscious. She did not like this situation. Suddenly something threw her two oranges. They were fresh and smelled amazing. Jackie was very happy about this. She looked up at the sky, "Where ever this came from, Thank you!" She yelled.

As Jack came to, he heard his sister yell. His eyes opened wide and he sat up quickly, soon regretting it when he groaned in pain from his injuries. Jackie heard this and caught her brothers upper body as it fell back.

"Jack!" She cried as she hugged her brother.

"What happened?" He asked weakly.

"We got attacked by that ugly monster." Jackie explained.

It was all coming back to him now. He looked to her in alarm, seeing the dirt and leaves on her, "Are you okay?"

"Jack, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself for once." Jackie was right. He always cared about everything and everyone else over himself after their parents died. He had become like a parent.

"Okay, but please answer my question."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at her brother and gave him one of the oranges as she had the other.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Mentor opened the map, "There are many spots where the Sanzu River is seeping into our world. Looks like Xandred is trying to flood the earth."

"We'll have to work as a team." Kevin said. Veronica looked around and saw the indoor dojo door closed. She opened it a bit and saw Antonio programing the Black Box. As it fell down from where it was so did he. He dropped to his knees, unable to hold himself up. She opened it further and ran towards him.

"Antonio, are you okay?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He said as she helped him to his feet, though when she let go, he fell back down. She gasped.

"No," She started as he tried to get back up, "You're too weak right now. Take a break."

"I can't. The world is counting on me to finish it."

In the common room, Mentor looked over and saw that Veronica was not present. He looked and saw the indoor dojo door open, as did the others.

"Why is that closed?" Victoria asked as she looked inside. She saw Veronica helping Antonio to his feet again, but this time, she wrapped an arm around him to make sure he wouldn't fall. Victoria turned back to Mentor, "Mentor, has Antonio been working on the Black Box the whole time we were gone?" She asked, opening the door, revealing Veronica helping Antonio to a chair. When he sat down, they looked at the others, who walked in. Veronica checked the Black Box through her samuraizer.

"It's almost complete." Veronica said, turning to the others the back to Antonio, "I'll finish it, then we'll go to help them fight." Antonio nodded in agreement as did the others as they ran off to find the Nighlok. Veronica closed her eyes and looked away as she put a few symbols in the Black Box. She felt it draining her energy, but only for a moment. She looked at it to see that it had been programed. Antonio stood up and they ran outside to go help the others. They got there and saw Victoria and Jayden standing with the others on the ground. Antonio, who had the Black Box, handed it to Jayden. Jayden handed it to Victoria who gave it to Veronica.

"You guys want me to use it?" Veronica asked. They nodded so she put the disk in the box, "Super Samurai Mode!" She yelled as a white vest appeared over her suit. She put the box on her sword and walked forward, cutting through the Moogers with ease before destroying Arachinator and then defeating him again in Mega Mode by forming the Claw-Armor Megazord. Afterward, Emily used symbol power to cover up the Sanzu Water. They were all very happy about the Black Box and all wanted a turn to use it.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Jackie and Jack unsteadily stood up and yelled for help again, but as last time, nothing happened as before. This wasn't good. They had finished the oranges and still had no way out and no one to help them.


	3. Killing A Nighlok, Not Destroying

A/N: I really didn't like Shell Game, so I'm going to skip that and go straight to Trading Places. If you are wondering why I haven't been on is because I have been prioritizing and because I am much farther into Hurricane Storm, Ranger Form!, I decided to work on that. It's not that I don't like you guys, it's that that story has 51 chapters, 45 reviews, 14 favorites, 12 follows, chapter 52 in the making, and sequels to create, I decided that it was better for me to work on that. But I'm back now so... Yay? Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

"Beautiful day for a picnic." Emily said, as she, Mike, Victoria, and Veronica walked up to Antonio's fish stand at the fair.

"Yeah." Mike agreed, "Thanks for inviting us, Antonio."

"My pleasure." He said, "It'll be your pleasure once you taste my habanero hollandaise herring burger."

"Yeah, I'll try anything once." Mike nodded.

"Anything?" Vicoria asked.

"Almost anything." Mike corrected.

"What's up with that guy?" Antonio asked. They looked in that direction before turning to see someone else in the same state.

"Maybe they're doing yoga." Mike suggested.

"Guys, I think there's somthing wrong." Emily said.

"Definetly." Veronica agreed, "This isn't normal." They started to move away, but Antonio fell to the ground, like a fish. Veronica went over to him, and tried calling his name, but he was frozen. She looked at all the people. They were frozen in the shape of certain objects. Veronica grabbed the fish on the plate and hid behind the counter, hoping not to get zapped as well. She layed the fish down and joined the others in battle. Everyone got zapped except the twins. Jayden in a gnome statue, Kevin in a ballerina in a jewelry box that spun, Mia in a fan, Antonio in a fish, Mike in a book, and Emily in a vase. The two girls dragged them home.

~Super Twin Samurai~

"You think they're... awake in there?" Victoria asked as she tapped the gnomes head.

_We're awake! We hear you!_ They yelled, but the girls couldn't hear them.

"So this Nighlok switches peoples spirits into objects?" Mentor asked.

"Yeah, and then the people's bodies take the shape of the object." Victoria explained.

"It's messed up." Veronica said, "You notice they aren't even blinking."

Victoria slowly turned and looked at her twin with a frustrated expression, "What... what does that even have to do with this?"

Veronica scoffed, "What if their eyes dry out and they become blind?"

Victoria shook her head and turned around,"You know what? Nevermind."

Veronica turned as Ji handed her the archives. She turned to a page with the Nighlok on it, "Switchbeast." She read aloud, "This Nighlok takes people's spirits, transferring them into objects. If the object is destroyed they will be destroyed. Then, if they remain in the objects for more than 3 hours they..." She trailed off, her eyes widening as she dropped to her knees.

"They what?" Victoria asked frantically.

"They remain objects forever." Veronica closed her eyes and bit her lip. She then opened her eyes and stood up. She had so much ferocity in her eyes that it took her sister back, "No. We are going to find a way to fix this."

"How?" Victoria questioned, "It's already been and hour."

"We're going to find the Nighlok and we're kill him." Veronica answered.

"You mean destroy, right?" Victoria asked, stepping away from Veronica.

"No. I mean kill." Veronica answered, not a smile on her face as she and Victoria left the room to get into their training uniforms.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Jackie stood up, looking at the sky through the trees that blocked it. Jack looked up at her from his spot on the floor.

"Hello!" She yelled, "Please! Anyone!"

"Jackie." He called weakly. All his injuries, plus being stuck in a terrible situation that he was in was taking its toll on him, "It's not going to work. We've been trying for almost a week.

Jackie shook her head and knelt down beside her brother, "No, no, no, no. Don't give up, we'll find some help." Jack nodded weakly and put his head down onto the ground. He felt his head being lifted back up, "Lay your head on this." He felt Jackie place her jacket under his head. He smiled gratefully at her and she shook her head, "Just rest. I want you to still be alive when we get out of here."

"Was that a joke?" Jack asked, wondering about the way she worded it.

"No." Jackie stated turned back to look at the top of the ravine, "Help!"

~Super Twin Samurai~

Veronica and Victoria saw Ji come out as soon as the Gap Sensor went off, "Victoria, Veronica, before you go, I think you're going to need this." He held out the Black Box.

"Victoria, you take it." Veronica said, "I've already used it before."

Victoria looked stunned, "I don't think I could handle it."

"You be fine." Mentor assured her, "I..."

"We," Veronica corrected, "Believe in you."

Victoria took the Black Box, "I have a plan."

~Super Twin Samurai~

The twins arrived on the scene, seeing people scream and run in terror.

"Keep screaming! It's music to my ears!" Switchbeast laughed maniacally.

"Then you obviously don't know good music when you hear it!" Veronica yelled as she and Victoria appeared in his sight.

"You two again? I thought I switched you!" Switchbeast retorted.

"Well you thought wrong. We're here and ready ready to destroy you." Victoria stated.

"No. We're here to _kill_ you. If we succeed, there will be no second life. I've done it before." Veronica corrected.

Switchbeast laughed loudly, "You guys are jokes! Like you could kill me."

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!" They both yelled, morphing into the Silver and White rangers.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Meanwhile, back and the Shiba house, the fish Antonio was in was on the counter, where Ji had left it when the Gap Sensor went off. Pickles jumped down from hit spot above the fridge.

_Whoa there kitty. Don't even think about it!_ Antonio yelled from inside the fish. Pickles jumped up onto the counter, _Somebody help!_ The cat began to sniff the fish.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Veronica and Victoria got back next each other as Switchbeast got back into his own body from Victoria's. Victoria morphed into Super Samurai Mode. She powered up her sword and she and Veronica plunged their swords into Switchbeast's face. Switchbeast let out a strangled cry of pain and fell back into the ground, motionless. A light went up into the air and burst, with all the people's spirits going back to their rightful owners.

Veronica and Victoria stared at the Nighlok. It was dead, they knew that, but it wasn't moving or exploding.

Then, as if it read their thoughts, it started to jolt and shake as if it was having a seizure. The girls were glad, but stepped back and screamed, as they were surprised. It sped up then exploded into a flurry of ashes, spraying the twins in it.

They screamed again and back further away, wiping the ashes off of themselves and each other. They demorphed and started to walk back to the house, feeling accomplished.

~Super Twin Samurai~

_No, no! No! No! _Antonio yelled from inside the fish as Pickles purred and sniffed the fish hungrily.

Suddenly he was back in his body and screams tore their way through his throat.

"Antonio!" Mia called as he screamed.

"Buddy, you're okay." Jayden laughed.

Antonio quickly got up, stumbled, falling into a crawling position, but kept running to the kitchen, the others following. He came up to the kitchen where he saw Pickles had already bit deeply into the fish. He screamed again before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards, fainting.

"Antonio, what's up?" Mike asked, though it was clear that the gold ranger wasn't going to answer.

Emily gasped and pointed to the cat and the fish on the counter, "Pickles must have seen the fish and tried eat it."

"The cat tried to eat him?" Kevin asked, "Well, he was a fish."

The rangers turned to him and stifled laughs. He looked at the tutu sheepishly and walked out of the room, bumping into the twins on their way in.

"Nice tutu." Veronica laughed.

"Veronica!" Victoria whispered, hitting her on the arm, stifling a laugh herself, "Why are you wearing a tutu?"

"Ask your sister." Kevin muttered as he walked into his room.

Victoria turned to her, "Why didn't you invite me to help?" She joked. They laughed.

"I heard that!" Kevin yelled.

The girls laughed more and ran into the kitchen, stopping when they saw Mia and Emily helping up a shaking Antonio while Mike threw away the fish he was in and Jayden took Pickles out of the room.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked, "We left for half an hour to get you guys back into human form."

"A lot." Mike replied as he put the plate into the dishwasher.

"Wow, Mike putting something in the dishwasher? Now I must be dreaming." Victoria joked.

Mike scoffed playfully, "Totally."

"I'm surprised you aren't upset." Victoria commented, "Cause it's true." Mike rolled his eyes.

~Super Twin Samurai~

Later, Antonio cooked hamburgers while the others talked.

"I can't believe you switched bodies with Switchbeast. I never would have thought of that." Kevin praised.

Victoria scoffed, "I wasn't like wanted to, and it was super creepy."

"Wimp." Veronica laughed as she passed by her sister.

"Excuse me?" Victoria asked, "You want to say that again, V?"

"I said wimp." Veronica repeated. She wasn't afraid of her sister and wasn't going to back down.

They kept arguing as Mike showed the others a few pictures he took of Kevin in his tutu.

"So," Mike smirked, "You're not even mad about this?" He showed Kevin the picture.

It took a moment, but Kevin's brain finally registered what Mike was showing him and he gasped, "You took pictures?" He exclaimed. Kevin swiped for the samuraizer, but Mike evaded, "Give me that! Mike!" he yelled, chasing after him.

The twins stopped arguing, staring at Mike and Kevin, "What just happened?" The rangers burst out laughing, "Seriously."

* * *

A/N: Oh, and I hoped you guys like the new cover image for the story. Thank You and Please Review!


End file.
